


Rule 12, Asterisk

by celli



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for catwalksalone's I Love You Fest</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rule 12, Asterisk

**Author's Note:**

> written for catwalksalone's I Love You Fest

“I can get this, I can get this.” McGee’s fingers flew across his keyboard. He looked like a warrior facing down his enemies, Tony thought a little foolishly, with his intent expression and his stabbing at keys like little tiny bad guys were hiding under them.

Ziva was on the phone, distracting the judge’s assistant until they could swoop in with the warrant information. Gibbs was looming over McGee’s desk, staring at the screen as though willpower could make it all happen.

McGee started muttering under his breath, and Tony held his. “Almost…almost…don’t even try it, you son of a bitch…come on…got it!”

Gibbs slapped the top of the monitor. “Great. Good work. Ziva!”

Tony grabbed the papers as they slid out of the printer and handed them to Ziva, who was pretty much ordering the judge around over the phone.

He turned back to see McGee type something else, then stand up with a satisfied smile. “And his computer’s locked up,” he said. “He won’t be able to so much as open a file, much less delete one, until we get there.”

“McGee,” Tony said, crossing the room.

“Yeah?”

Tony threw his arms around McGee and planted a sloppy kiss on his left cheek. “You are a genius and a craftsman, and I love you.”

McGee fought his way out of the embrace, blushing a painful shade of red. “Tony—“

Tony kept grinning at him, even as Gibbs looked at them and they both braced for the slap.

But then Gibbs cracked half a smile.

McGee stared at him in increasing terror.

Gibbs leaned into McGee’s personal space and—kissed his other cheek. “I think I love you, too,” he said, and walked away. “Ziva! Where’s my warrant?”

McGee clamped a hand onto Tony’s arm. “Don’t. You dare. Laugh,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Tony choked out.


End file.
